Doppelgängers
by Ashida
Summary: How many Takaba Akihito's are there? Or is Asami finally going crazy? AU. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Doppelgängers.

AN: Something else that's been bothering, so I wrote the first chapter, trying to go back to my older stuff after this, however, so this will be updated slowly.

.

* * *

><p>The first time he saw it, on a Monday morning as Kirishima was driving him to a business meeting in Ginza, Asami thought that perhaps his eyes were merely playing tricks on him, he was weary, he'd spent all night up with Akihito, teasing him until neither of them could take it anymore, and they both finally got what they wanted. They rarely saw each other lately, their schedules always conflicted at this time of year, so Asami made the most of their night, until morning.<p>

It was only natural the object of his affections, his kitten, the reason he worked so hard to keep Tokyo on lock down, would be on his mind this morning. Well, he was on his mind every morning.

He brushed off the fact that he saw someone who looked exactly like Akihito, dressed in a rather well made business suit, dash into a boutique café with a cellphone attached to his ear, the image in his mind fading the further the BMW got away from the café, it was only a fleeting glance, easy to mistake one person for another when said person was occupying his thoughts.

.

* * *

><p>He saw it again on Wednesday evening in Azabu, he was sitting alone in the limo that was parked at the curb, a Dunhill perched between his lips as he observed people come and go from the hotel lobby he'd just had a meeting at.<p>

The individuals were all the same, going about their lives as if they had no idea who really controlled the city they called home.

He smirked as a wisp of omnipotent white smoke trailed from his nose and parted lips, there was one person in particular who knew he had Tokyo in the palm of his hand, but it was amusing, how that person obliviously had Asami in the palm of _his _hand.

Power balances were such a fickle thing, who knew it would take one blonde haired, wild eyed photographer to tip the balance.

The filter of his Dunhill was crushed between his lips as his gaze landed on a particular person exiting the building with a rather attractive woman on his arm.

The pair stopped at the entranceway, the man dressed impeccably in what looked like an Armani suit, the woman, a hostess, Asami guessed, hanging off his arm like an annoying bug.

Even if this was a job, there was no way Akihito could afford an Armani suit, the way the woman was touching him had his heckles rising as he continued to crush the cigarette in his mouth between pursed lips.

He was about the exit the limo, his angry hand ripping the door handle back, when he had a better idea.

He would ring Akihito and see what pathetic lie the blonde had for such an infringement. He should have known better by now, that no one else was allowed to touch his skin, not even for a job.

He sat back in the limo, his possessive eyes locked on the reason for his annoyance as the phone rung, in front of him, Akihito made no notice that his phone was ringing, Asami couldn't hear it from inside the sound proofed vehicle, but he knew the ring tone that Akihito set for him would be sounding, and Akihito knew better than to let it ring out.

The pair in front of him continued talking, he watched Akihito smirk, yes _smirk_, down at the coy hostess, the hazel eyes he knew well casting teasing promises, just like Akihito did to him when he played extra hard to get.

That look always drove Asami crazy, it sucked him in with the stubborn challenge voiced in that gaze, there was nothing Asami liked more than a challenge, but it was their game, his challenge, those eyes were only meant to look at him like that, it was a face only Asami was ever allowed to see.

His free hand was gripping the handle once more, moments away from getting out of the car and revealing that he'd seen it all, and that he wasn't pleased… but then someone answered the phone he was calling. Had Akihito lost it?

"_Asami I can't talk long or I'll burn the food, what do you want?" _no, he hadn't lost it, that was definitely Akihito, and that was definitely cantankerous kitchen noises he heard in the back ground.

Not the whoosh of cars going by on the city streets, or the hustle and bustle of Tokyo like he expected to hear in the background, that was because the Akihito before him was still talking to the woman, not a cellphone in sight. Huh?

"Akihito, where are you?" he asked, a little too urgently.

'_Huh? I'm at home, why, did something go wrong, what's going on?" _the questions were voiced so openly, a tint of suspicion and a note of concern, and laced all the way through with the honesty.

Akihito was such a bad liar it was easy to pick up, even over the phone.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing order to his irrational thoughts, and then opened them again, to find the pair still there, Akihito was still there, right in front of him, but it wasn't, because he was definitely talking to Akihito, no question about it.

"_Asami?"_ came the questioned, more concern than anything else now.

"Never you mind, Akihito, every thing is fine." He said, after a silent sigh.

"_Whatever, the food is burning I have to go, are you home for dinner or not?" _Akihito sounded irritated now, Asami chuckled as he pictured the annoyed glare he could practically see over the phone, it pissed Akihito off so much whenever Asami interfered with his cooking.

"Fufu, yes, I'll be home soon, don't burn the building down."

"_Shut up, bastard, if I was gonna do that I would have done it ages ago, and made sure that you were in it." _

Asami was left chuckling once more as the line went dead, so feisty.

The pair went their separate ways just was Kirishima exited the building, the Akihito that was not Akihito's back turned to his secretary as he walked off down the street, missing each other by a hairs breath.

Asami was already out of the limo by then, his secretary looking miffed at seeing his boss stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Asami sama?" his right hand man questioned.

"Kirishima, do we have Akihito's location?" he asked, it wouldn't hurt to check.

"He's been at the penthouse all evening, Asami sama. Is there something wrong?" Kirishima shifted nervously, true Akihito was still at the penthouse, but even from there he could still cause a riot.

Asami looked at the slender back dwindling down the street, sauntering with the confidence that Akihito didn't have to be wearing such a nice suit.

He massaged his closed eyes with thumb and forefinger, willing the tension that had been building away, before finally looking again as the figure turned around a corner. Akihito was still at the penthouse.

"It's fine, Kirishima, take me back to the penthouse."

He got back in the limo, looking at the corner where the man disappeared.

He could have _sworn_ that that was Akihito. But Akihito was at the penthouse, Kirishima confirmed it, Akihito confirmed it, and Akihito was a terrible liar.

He still searched the house for an Armani suit in Akihito's size when he got home, only to come up with nothing, perhaps Akihito really _was_ driving him crazy?

Once again he brushed the thought aside as he hopped into bed with the real Akihito that night, deciding that perhaps he needed to arrange a short break from work, a lack of Akihito. An intense need, a craving. Nothing more.

.

* * *

><p>He was beginning to think it wasn't nothing more however, when he saw Akihito in a Prada suit the next day, sitting outside at a café in Shibuya at lunch time with a table of women, it was daylight, and it was definitely Akihito.<p>

Asami was in the limo however, and as he made Kirishima turn the car around back to the café, Suoh in the front passenger seat confirmed that Akihito was at the editors office where he worked and had been all morning.

By the time the limo made its second pass outside the café, the table and its occupants were empty, leaving Suoh and Kirishima wondering at their boss's odd request to turn the car around, and leaving Asami feeling like he definitely needed some time off, and maybe a check up at the doctors.

.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon was the last straw, he was greeting a business associate at the airport, when he saw the suited Akihito, it looked to be Gucci today, greet <em>another<em> Akihito that had just come through the terminal gates across from him.

This one had glasses and a hipster beanie on, but those eyes were still the same, that soft shade of blonde and the brilliant white smile didn't lie.

Asami could recognize Akihito anywhere, and there were two, _two_, on the other side of the international airport terminal.

His business associate took that moment to arrive from his own flight however, and between the minuscule greeting that Asami gave him, distractedly he might add, and looking back to the two Akihito's, they had vanished from sight.

Asami spoke to the man, as his golden eyes scanned the building, to find absolutely no trace of what he'd seen only moments ago.

That was it, after the meeting, he booked a few days off and had a check up at the doctors, everything came back clear, he even had his eyes tested, he had perfect vision.

Asami diagnosed himself as suffering from Takaba Akihito deprivation, and the next few days off would definitely cure him of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima was glad to be taking over Asami sama's duties for a few days, his boss had been acting strangely of late, and hopefully a few days locked in the penthouse with Takaba would get whatever it was out of his system.

He sighed, almost regretful, because the look on Takaba's face as Suoh locked the penthouse door from the outside screamed bloody murder at the two men, he couldn't say he didn't feel bad, but Takaba would just have to take one for the team.

Normally, Kirishima would feel intimidated to be filling Asami's shoes for a few days, but Tokyo was so quiet lately that going to meetings and trades with Suoh would be no problem, in fact, it might even be nice to have the boss around for a change.

No Takaba this, or Akihito that, especially lately, god, he hated to think that his boss, Asami Ryuichi, might actually be going all lovey dovey on them. Just, no.

Hopefully he returned to Sion back to his old self, in the meantime, Kirishima and Suoh would hold the fort.

It was the morning of Asami's first day off, and Kirishima was walking down the sidewalk on the way to the place that made his favorite coffee in Shinjuku while Suoh was waiting in the BMW around the corner.

"Thanks, this place makes the best coffee!" he heard the person say at the counter.

Funny though, the voice sounded familiar, and the persons frame with his back to him did too.

He didn't know any small framed, beanie wearing coffee drinkers that weren't currently locked in the penthouse though.

The person before him took the freshly made coffees, one in each hand and turned around, walking right by Kirishima on his way out there door.

The blonde, he could see now, with glasses on, shot Kirishima a smile, one that the spectacled man knew well, before he walked passed and disappeared out the door and down the sidewalk, blending into the Tokyo throng.

Kirishima stood, staring at the door while the cashier tried and failed many times to get his attention to take his order.

No, that wasn't who he thought it was. He knew for a fact that Akihito was at the penthouse with his boss, so how could he be at an upmarket coffee shop in Shinjuku, Kirishima wasn't even sure that the blonde could pay for coffee in a place like this.

"Sir, the usual sir? Is everything ok?" the usual cashier looked at him concerned, she had never seen the pristine business man look anything but composed and organized, and the way he stood there staring out the door after the previous customer had the staff worried.

"Sir?"

Kirishima shook his head, took his glasses off and gave them a clean, he hadn't had his coffee yet, that was all.

He placed the order for his and Suoh's morning caffeine hit and took them back to the BMW, still perplexed as he sat down and passed the hot beverage to his colleague.

"Kei, is something up?" Suoh asked as Kirishima scanned the streets of Shinjuku as they drove to the office, looking at every beanie he saw a little more than he should.

Giving finally, to the fact that his eyes might needed to be rechecked, he answered his friend, who was looking at him now, "No, thought I saw someone I knew is all."

The blonde bodyguard looked askance at his counterpart, it wasn't like Kirishima to mistake anyone, despite his glasses, his eyes were as keen as a hawks, he wondered who it was that his colleague thought he saw.

.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without incident for Kirishima, who'd recovered from his Takaba encounter at the coffee shop, they had a few meetings and negotiations, but they all went off without a hitch, despite Asami not being there.<p>

If people thought they could take advantage of their boss's absence, then they were sorely mistaken, Kirishima swindled them all, what people didn't know, was that despite the spectacled secretary being Asami's assistant in legal dealings, he was also a scary ass son of a bitch when it came to underworld dealings, he could negotiate and instill fear just as well as his boss could, the poor people didn't know what hit them, and had given up more than unfavorable terms in their surprise.

All their work was done for the day, and it wasn't even 9pm, Tokyo really was that quiet lately, Asami really had worked hard to eliminate any and all threats to his business, above ground as well as under, namely for Akihito's sake, though he never said it out loud.

The pair decided to have a drink and a late dinner before heading their separate ways, normally one of them would still be on Takaba watch, but since he was otherwise indisposed, then they both found themselves with nothing to do.

"I almost feel a normal businessman these days it's so quiet." Kirishim admitted over his pint, he could see the restaurant as his back was to the wall, while Suoh sat on the other side of the booth, his massive frame providing extra screening from the rest of the establishment.

"Yeah. It's a nice break, but I can't help but think it's only the calm before a massive shit storm, one that always revolves around the same blonde haired photographer." Suoh drawled in his baritone as he finished his beer.

"Trouble with his security?" Kirishima leant forward, peering behind his friend to look for any potential ears that might be listening in, only to see the subject of their conversation at the bar, in a well-tailored suit, a smile lighting his young features as he laughed next to a woman, who was much to close to be allowed.

Kirishima looked down at his beer now, wondering how much he'd had, before looking back up, his jaw fell open.

"We haven't had many rivals keeping tabs on him lately." Suoh said, but Kirishima wasn't listening.

There was another one, the same one from this morning, with the beanie and glasses.

He was gaping now, and before him, Suoh stiffened, thinking that it was a threat to security, he didn't turn as to alert whomever it was that might be watching them, he growled under his breath, "What is it, Kei?" his hand went for the weapon in his jacket.

The secretary snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head imperceptibly, an indication that weapons weren't needed, his eyes losing sight of the pair of Takaba Akihito's as the party stood and got lost in a crowd that has just come in as they were leaving.

"Kazumi, how much have I had to drink?" he asked, tone flat.

Suoh grunted before giving in and turning around to survey the building, his eyes not missing a thing as he scanned the room back and forth, watching people shuffle around at the door as people left the same time people tried to come in.

There was nothing in the building he would consider a threat, so he turned back to Kei, and gave answer "too much, obviously." He laughed at the bewildered expression on Kirishima's face.

Kirishima looked at the door once more, "That must be it." He sculled the rest of his drink, as if getting drunk _after _seeing what he saw would be a valid excuse.

Hopefully he wasn't coming down with whatever Takaba affliction his boss had.

.

* * *

><p>Kirishima was sure at this stage, the first day he was seeing things just because of guilt.<p>

Guilt for dooming Takaba to three days straight with his boss, he might call Akihito brat, and Suoh might think trouble revolved round him, truth was they were both fond of him though.

It was just guilt that made him see things that weren't there. He'd take Akihito out for some food and cake, appease the blonde by feeding him. It always worked.

Yesterday he hadn't seen anything, and today was nearly over, so he put the first day off as an emotional anomaly, one that he was over now, and today was his boss's last day off, so tomorrow everything would go back to normal.

Provided Asami came back his usual self.

He was heading into the local store to pick up things to cook dinner with, it was great having so much time, it meant Kirishima could make proper meals for himself, and bring left overs to work for Suoh because Suoh was a bottomless pit that needed as much sustenance as he could get.

Picking everything up that he needed, he headed towards his car in the well-lit street, rounding the corner with things in hand, he nearly bumped into two people of identical size and stature.

"Woah! Sorry mister!" they said in unison as they dodged out of the way with a very familiar, cheeky side step in perfect timing.

With the narrow miss, both men muttered apologies, before shrugging at Kirishima's lack of response, stepped passed him and made their way in the opposite direction, punching each other in the shoulder and laughing, the ruckus noise echoing down the street.

There was no mistaking it this time, he had been close enough to touch them, hear them, see their hazel eyes and blonde hair.

It was the same as two nights ago, one was in a suit, and the other was only wearing his glasses this time with jeans and t shirt, the blonde hair in the same cut mirroring each other perfectly as the pair walked off down the street with the same stride.

He blindly made his way back to the car, dumped everything in the passenger seat without care, and called someone who could hopefully knock some sense into him, the phone rung twice before it picked up.

"_Kei?" _

"…. Kazumi, I see Takabas."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kei?"

"…_. Kazumi, I see Takabas."_

This was it, Suoh groaned on the phone, Sion's top dogs were officially losing their marbles, well, ain't no way was Takaba getting his too.

"Oh, fuck no. Don't you get weird on me too, Kei. We've already had Asami sama go all the way to crazy town and get his eyes checked."

"_Kazumi, I saw them."_ His friend sounded sure over the phone, delusional, definitely the first signs of photographer fever.

"Where did you see _them, _and how many were there?" he decided to humor his friend anyway, he knew Akihito was at the penthouse still, but he could placate the sick secretary at least until he got over it.

He was surprised though, when Kirishima reported back that he'd seen two, and the location in quick succession, all in business like fashion, clear with every word. He didn't sound ill anymore.

He groaned again, surely he wasn't thinking about checking it out?

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Dammit, yes he was.

.

* * *

><p>"Are you happy now? We didn't find anything." Souh deadpanned in the car park where Kirishima's car was still sitting.<p>

Suoh didn't want to mobilize any men for a search he knew would be futile as shit, so Kirishima and himself searched the local radius on foot, for two hours.

They covered a good amount of blocks in the first half hour, Suoh thought that would have been enough, but his four-eyed friend had that determined cast to his features that said he wasn't going to give in easy.

So yes, they walked for two fucking hours! Kirishima was a genius, Suoh knew that much, but this was idiotic, Takaba was at the penthouse, the lock on the front door hadn't been deactivated in near 3 days, if it had, Suoh would have known the moment it did.

"I know what I saw, Kazumi." Kirishima didn't like to admit when he was wrong. He could be as stubborn as Takaba sometimes.

"I'm sure you do, Kei. But I'll believe it when I see it, and that will be never. Now I'm going home. You should too. Asami sama is back at work tomorrow." The bodyguard didn't bother to wait for a response before turning on his heel and making his way to his own car.

"Hmph." Kirishima grunted his resignation, before looking at the corner where he'd definitely seen the pair of Takaba's disappear. This definitely was what had their boss acting strangely over the days before he took his break, Kirishima would bring it up at the office tomorrow.

.

* * *

><p>Back at the penthouse, Asami was getting the last of his Akihito fix before going back to work tomorrow.<p>

They'd spent all day watching movies and doing things that Asami would class as domestic, not that he minded, but he touched Akihito here and there through out the day, small caresses that made the young man shudder in anticipation, leaning into Asami's touch for more. Asami though, backed off completely, winding Akihito up tighter than a coil the longer the day went on. It was all in preparation for later though, of course.

Currently, a very frustrated and very naked Takaba Akihito was tied to the bed as Asami took his time re-memorizing each part of his lover's body, from the top, where he parted his hair, the shells of his ears down to the soft edible earlobes, then down to the curve of his neck, and the dips under his collar bones.

He went lower, the smooth muscles of his chest, his delicious rosebud nipples, that sinful line where the bottom of his ribs made itself visible every time Akihito took a deep breath in.

His swirly little belly button, the faint trail of soft blonde hair that got thicker the further down he explored, he wasn't going there just yet though, because he then took his time tasting the indents of Akihito's hips, running his hands along the outside of his thighs and imprinting all the angles of the smaller body into his mind as he traveled all the way down to his feet and back up again.

He'd done this countless times before, but he was doing it again now, and paying extra attention to everything, _everything_, so that he would never forget.

"Asamiii! What are you doing again!?" came the whine from the irate blonde.

Asami leant back on his knees, which were planted firm in between Akihito's widespread legs, a feral smirk gracing his lips. He thoroughly enjoyed working Akihito up to this point, his lover was about to snap, and oh, how Asami enjoyed it when he snapped.

Even the thought of it had Asami's blood pounding in all the best places.

"Oh? Are you getting frustrated, Akihito?" Asami chuckled down at the death glare he was receiving.

"Yessss." Came the feral hiss, "Are you going to fuck me or just look at me all night?" wrists were slamming up against their restraints now, and Asami's dick was pushing at the restraints of his black briefs.

"Soon, Akihito. Be patient." His chuckle renewed as the spitfire's eyes promised murder, the pupils were blown with something else, though.

"What, you need time to work it up old man?" the young blonde heckled, puffing his chest out in indignation.

Asami pinched his nipples hard for that, a savage glean in his eye as he responded, "No, I'm giving the kid time to build up his stamina so he doesn't pass out on me like last night." He pinched again, and held on.

The slender frame was wriggling delightfully in protest, his free legs making the first move as they wrapped around Asami's hips and pulled him in, "If I'm a kid, that makes you one sick bastard, oh wait, you are anyway!"

"And you love it." Asami snarled as he gave in and lurched forward to get rid of the tie binding Akihito's wrist in one quick tug, burying himself to the hilt in the hot ready flesh at the same time.

"Hnn, finally." Akihito breathed as his hands found purchase on the back of Asami's neck, viciously bringing the larger body down closer to him to feel skin on skin.

"Careful, Akihito, or I might start thinking you want this as much as I do, fufu." Asami stilled, teasing the desperate body by stopping the head of his dick a hairs breath before it slammed against Akihito's prostate.

His amusement turned to a groan however, as Akihito bucked his hips up, all the while clenching as tight as he could on the cock in his ass.

Asami hissed as Akihito kept rutting upwards, and squeezing him amazingly tight, now the blonde was the one with a feral grin on his face. This aggressive Akihito, this was the one that drove Asami crazy.

"Give it your best shot, kid." Asami taunted, letting himself be flipped back onto the bed, it gave him a perfect view of the now lust addled Akihito that was straddling him, a carnal fire in his eyes as he began to sensually roll his hips back and forth on Asami's groin.

That was the last they spoke coherently, because they were soon both to worked up to think, let alone talk, breathless and panting as Akihito bounced up and was yanked back down by the hungry grip Asami had on his hips.

There was only one Akihito for him, and it was this one, was the thought that Asami had before flipping them again, hitching Akihito's ankles above his shoulders so he could pound home at the best angle for them both.

He rammed in deep, groaning into the supple junction of Akihito's neck as the blonde cried his name for more, so close.

He set the boys senses to haywire as he fisted Akihito's shaft, tugging it back as he plunged in, hitting that soft bundle of nerves over and over, all the while, his teeth latched on and he sucked the flesh of Akihito's flawless neck as he continued tugging and thrusting.

The sensory overload had his boy bursting like a dam, he exploded in Asami's hand as he lost the rhythm of his own movements, moaning his breaths as he clung onto Asami's back in his high.

The crime lord didn't give Akihito anytime for rest, he kept going, redoubling his efforts as that feeling in his groin fast approached, deep in the pit of his stomach it built up, before finally releasing out the end of his dick and deep into Akihito's soft insides.

"Hmmm. I win again." Asami hummed as he slowed down, bathing in the heat of his climax.

"Haa, you always, win." Akihito said, breathlessly, his face was flushed with that extremely adorable pout on his kiss-bruised lips.

"That's because you can't beat me." He flipped them once more, staying inside, but letting Akihito flop against his chest, sweat and other fluids sticking them together.

"Hmph, only chance of me winning would be if there was more than one of me, then my ass could catch a break." The blonde said it dismissively, but given the reason Asami was actually taking these days off, the larger man stiffened, he grabbed a delicate chin in his hand, forcing Akihito to look him in the eye.

"Akihito." He began, stern, "Do you really think so little of me that I wouldn't know which one is the real you?" it came out harsher than he intended.

"W-what? It was a joke, Asami. What the hell?" of course Akihito would look utterly bewildered, he didn't know what Asami was thinking, so his lover pulled back to look at him, puzzlement making his brows furrow and his eyes question.

Asami gave no answer, but he took that moment to look at the nice purple mark he'd left on Akihito's neck, he got great satisfaction out of leaving his marks on Akihito, as much as the blonde loathed it.

This one he'd put in an obvious place, where everyone could see, so that if there were any more… cases of mistaken identity, he would know for sure.

The head that was still craned back and looking at him, gave up and lay back down against his chest, mumbling at what a weirdo Asami was, provoking the beast into round two.

He had to get as many rounds in as he could, they were both going back to work tomorrow, and this time of year always kept them apart much more than either of them would like, even if they would never admit it.

.

* * *

><p>Something was off with Kirishima this morning, his normally stoic secretary seemed overtly alert, scanning the roads while driving with more than his usual diligence.<p>

Suoh on the other hand, looked more exasperated than he usually did, rolling his eyes at the secretary's odd new behavior. Did something happen while he was gone?

He voiced the question as he sat down in his office, as spotless and neat as the day he left it.

"No." Suoh said.

"Yes." Kirishima shot back at the same time as Suoh.

Oh? This didn't happen between his most trusted men very often, normally they were both on the same level.

"Which is it?" he leant back in his chair, looking at them both expectantly.

"Well you see-"

"Nothing, Asami sama." They spoke at the same time again, and looked at each other after the fact.

"I'm telling him what I saw, Kazumi." Kirishima spoke up first.

Now Asami was leaning forward instead of back, "What did you see, Kirishima?" he asked, a little too rushed.

His bodyguard groaned, a palm connecting with his forehead as he shut his eyes in frustration.

"Asami sama." The bespectacled secretary started, "Last night, I ran into two people that looked exactly like Takaba."

"No, you fucking didn't-"

Asami cut Suoh off by shooting up out of his chair, "You saw them too?" gold eyes drilled the question.

"Without a doubt Asami sama, one in a suit, and one with glasses on." Came he surefire report.

"Oh my god, everyone is going mental." Suoh mumbled, looking back between his boss and colleague with no hope in his eyes, Takaba had claimed the kingpin of Japan and his secretary, he was going to be next.

Asami didn't hear though, because even if Asami ever made a mistake, Kirishima never did. So if Kirishima said he saw them, then he saw them.

"Suoh, I want teams out looking for them now, the real one has a hickey on the right side of his neck, so if the men spot _any_ Akihitos without my mark on him, they are to catch them and bring them in as fast as they can. Got it?"

The blonde head of security sighed as he gave up, and let the start of Takaba madness take him, "Yes, Asami sama. On it now."


End file.
